16 Years Ago
by FranklyDarlingIDon'tGiveADamn
Summary: It was 16 Years ago when Edward left her pregnate with Jake's child. Now her twin daughters Alyss and Redd, have grew up and are now 16...
1. Chapter 1

16 years ago

Edward's POV:

I walked into the bedroom where Bella sat slumped over."Bella are you okay." I asked sitting down on the bed."Edward, I-I-I'm pregnant." She said in between sobs. I looked at her, "How?!" She didn't look up at me."Don't get mad Jacob."I slid down the wall. She got up and sat down in front of me."Edward, talk to me say something!" she grabbed my hand. I looked at her, the tears were coming in waves, and she shook me. "Edward! Edward talk to me!" she shouted.

Finally I got up, and she looked at me. "I'm leaving." I said and put my coat on. I walked downstairs she came running down the stairs."Edward Anthony Cullen, say some damn thing. Cause I still fucking need you!" She screamed. I turned to face her. "Oh really. Well I'm- done! Tell Jacob I hate him and go to hell!"I walked out the door.

Bella'sPOV:

Oh my god what have I done. I ran outside, but it was too late. I walked inside Charlie caught me by the arm. "Isabella Swan what is wrong?!" I looked at him.'' Jake got me pregnant.'' I gasped. He looked at me."We have to tell him." I looked at Charlie."Ok. I'll do it, just me, don't come." He let me go.

It took me forever to get out of my truck at Jake's. I walked up to the garage where Jake was "Jake?" I said walking up to him. He looked up,"Hey Bells." He said giving me a hug.'' Look Jake I need to tell you something." He smiled "Shoot." I sat down on the bench. "Well, remember the night we had sex? "He nodded"Well, I-I-I'm pre-"Jake cut me off. "Oh god no, Bella I'm so sorry." I started crying, he sat down beside me. "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I looked up. "Yes! Yes Jake I will marry you!" And I did.

Present Day:

Alyssa's POV:

I rolled over to see my sister Redd lying beside me."Girls time to get up." Dad called from downstairs. I poked her in the side. "Come on it's 

our birthday.'' She rolled off the bed."Good morrow dear sister." I laughed,'' Good morning redd." We walked downstairs hand-in-hand. "Good day Redd, good morning Alyss.'' Mom said handing us our breakfast. "Morning mom." I said sitting on the window seat. "Good morrow mother.'' Redd said sitting down at the table where dad was humming AC/DC-Thundershock. Mom poked dad in the side and pointed to the living room.

Mom came back holding two black and white skull wrapped packages .She handed one to Redd and the other to me."Open them." I didn't hesitate. Mine was the dark red one and Redd's was black and white one. "Mom these are the phones we wanted from Tokyo wireless!" We both said in unison. She laughed and said "Your father helped." Then dad came in carrying a giant box .He handed me the box then went back into the room and got another one."Open them." He said laughing evilly. Inside was a laptop, the gateway one no less. "Omg" Me and Redd screamed.

Later That Day:

Aly'sPov:

I finished putting everything together, and walked across the hall to Redd's room."Hey sis lets go to the beach, call Alex and the gang." She grabbed the phone, a little while later she came into my room. "He said they'd be over in a few." I went to the closet to get my dress, the one Alex liked .Then the doorbell rang, and I heard mom say, "Alex what are you doing here?" He laughed and said something. Then I heard him come up the stairs and knock on my bedroom door." Alyss are you ready?"

I got up and opened my closet and got in."Come in Alex." He came in and I came out he closed the door. He wrapped his arms around me. "Lets make out, Heath can have Reddy." He kissed the side of my neck; let him pull off my shirt. "Okay, take me." I whispered in his ear. He pulled me toward the door. "Lets lock the door first." He whispered in my ear, he locked it and turned to face me. I laughed as he picked me up and threw me on the bed.

Redd's POV:

I looked out the window, and Heath was getting out of his blue Dodge Challenger, the new model. I opened the window,"Hey hottie come around to the back, I'll let you in." He smiled and headed to the back of the house there are stairs to the second part of the house. "Hey cutie." I said opening the back door. "Hey, are they…?" I laughed and said "Probably." He goes to Ally's room and knocks. "Dude we have to leave." Alex walks out " sorry dude we made out." Okay that's gross." He laughed and went out side...

End Of Chapter One ...


	2. Chapter 2

16 Years Ago

Chapter Two

Redd's POV:

Alyss and Alex were in the back of Heath's nice and shiny car, I hopped in the passenger's side; he closed the door for me. "So did you have a good b-day?" Heath asked Aly, she looked at Alex, "It just got better." When we got to the beach we parked next to a silver Volvo. "Damn, nice car." Heath said walking around to open my door. Then we saw these two guys, one with two tone hair, the other with jet black hair, walking towards us. "Hello there admirers pay." Two tone said holding out his hand, the other slapped him, "Sorry 'bout that we just noticed that you both look oddly filmier." He said pointing to me and Aly. "Sorry, we don't either." I said grabbing her by the arm. They followed soon after.

Edward's POV:

I saw them get out of the car, Bella's daughters and their beaus. So I moistened Trevor and Lucas over, "What uncle?" Lucas asked. I smiled at him, "See those people up there, I want you two to make them leave." They nodded and left. I watched the tall and dark one who resembled Quil, nearly punch Luke for touching the one with red and black hair, she looked at him and cursed at him for touching her, then she grabbed her sister and walked down towards me, I slumped down in my chair. "How dare he, touching you, oh if dad heard that Cullen was even in your atmosphere, he'd rip Edward's head off." The really tan one said playing in the sand. "Don't talk about him that way!" she said and looked at me, then she got up and ran towards the parking lot. Quil's son grabbed her and picked her up. They left the tan one and Sam's son.

Bella's POV:

I heard the back door open, I walked in and Heath was standing there with Redd asleep in his arms." She had a fight with Alyss, and was walking up to me and fell she hurt her wrist, well that's what she told me anyway." I called for Jake, he took her upstairs. "Mrs. Black may I tell you something?" he asked I turned around, "Yes Heath what is it?" he sat down," The Cullen's , they're back in town. They have two sons, I think Jasper's and Emmet's sons."I looked at him he got up and said goodbye to me and Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

16 Years Ago

Chapter Three

Redd's POV:

I walked out of my bedroom the next day and found dad sitting at the table. "Hello Redd." He said and got up and left before I could say anything. Alyss walked in to the kitchen. "Redd, me and Alex think you should break up with Heath." I looked at her, "What?!" she put her hand on mine. I pulled away, "We have someone better than Heath, come outside." I laughed ,"No you see I _love_ Heath and I'm not letting you come between us, so go fuck yourself." I walked back upstairs to find Heath knocking on the door. I let him in ,"Hey, babe whats up?" I said kissing him on the cheek. He pulled me close to him and sighed, "I have a problem." I nodded he went on," Ok mom and dad want you to come over, but I don't know if you can, or not." He sat down on the bed I sat down beside him, "I need to ask you something," he laid his hand on my lap, "Ok I don't belong here do I, I mean Al is always working on cars and dad is always helping, mom is always cooking, and Al is helping, but I'm with you all the time and I belong with you right?" he looked in my eyes ,"Al belongs in a prison cell, you belong with me, I agree, but I need to tell you I love you, and you do belong."

I looked at him, he smiled I laid my hand on his chest, he put his hand around the back of my neck I leaned into him, he kissed me and I put my arms around his neck, he pulled me towards the bed. I laid down and he laid down on top of me I looked into his eyes," I love you, I


	4. Chapter 4

16 Years Ago

Chapter Four

It was dark when we got home, Heath was thinking of coming in that I was sure of and I looked at him, "Hey you okay?" I asked him, he looked at me," Get out." I gasped as he got out and slammed the door and walked to my side and opened the door. "Heath wait, look at me dad likes you I love you and your dad loves you, I know it is hard for you right now and I will stay here instead of going to London. You will be okay!" he sighed and said," Get out Redd. Go to London live your life don't worry about me." I got out and ran up the drive and ran into the door. When I looked out the window Heath was standing outside the window." Let me in, Redd." I opened the window, "No, its over!" I closed the window and went upstairs.

The next day I was sleeping in or so I told mom, so I ran downstairs and looked at the fields where me and Al had spent our childhood days singing in the river or swimming in the lake. I went outside and walked down the path, I saw the tree where Al and I met the boys, I started carrying when I saw the roses that we had planted as a symbol of our love, then I saw the rock where Heath first kissed me. What had he saw that day in the woods? I walked into the woods and walked the old trail, I was starting to think of the most unimaginable things, then I tripped over a rock and hit my head, I blanked out….

When I woke up I was in a white and gold room, I touched my head and it was wrapped in a cloth, I looked around, am I dead? Then some guy walked in I jumped up grabbing a pillow and aiming at him, to my surprise he laughed. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said walking over to the black chair next to the bed, "Oh why not you kidnapped me and I might be dead, so why not?" I said pulling the bandage out of my eyes, he sighed, "Redd listen to me can you at least do that?" I gasped how did he know my name?! I nodded that was all I could manage. "Ok I know you don't know me but you need to trust me, I saw you fall and ran over to help, and you've been asleep for three days, Carlisle helped with the cut but he said it would take some time to heal, you listening?"

I looked at him, I knew I recognized the eyes, "Edward you're the Edward that left my mother?! Ok you seriously need to fuck off, cause I am Redd Black yeah that's right Black Jacob's daughter, and if you lay one hand on Al or dad I will kill you! And I need to ask a few questions myself, got it, get it, good." He got up, "Why didn't you mention Bella? Don't you love her?!" I laughed he turned, "No I hate her, she hates me, its mutual." He growled I jumped and passed out.

When I woke up some blonde guy was sitting beside me, "She's awake!" he called to someone, then he turned to me, "Redd I'm Jasper, you freaked out when Edward growled and blacked out. Do you understand?" I looked at him, "No. I don't understand, who are you and where the hell am I how dose, _Edward_ know my name and how do you?! Who are you?!" I was yelling now then a blonde haired man came in and pulled Jasper away he sat down and worked on my head, "It is healing, but I am sorry that we had to come back into your life, please forgive my sons, Edward especially, he needs to keep you and your family alive." I looked at him he had sorrow in his golden eyes, " You must be Carlisle I forgive you and Esme and everyone, even Edward. Because mom hasn't and never will or so she says." I smiled to enlighten the mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I wrote some of this chapter when I was reading **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, so that's where Renesmee comes in.**

16 Years Ago

Chapter Five

I walked outside, in the pouring rain, dad said he would be late to pick me up. Then I saw Alex's car drive up the road, he turn into the school's parking lot and parked in front of me," Jake called Heath's cell, and Quil answered, Heath is in the hospital, so Jake told me to pick you up and drop you off at the hospital." I ran to the passenger side, and got in, "Is he okay?", he sighed "No, his mom took him and the doctor found cancer." I gasped no this couldn't happen he was okay last night." No. No. NO!" I started crying, when we got to the hospital I jumped out and ran to the waiting room in radiology. His mom stood up and looked at me, "They have already told s how long he has, Redd he will die on your birthday, I am kidding he only has a week." I fell and passed out, when I woke up I realized I was still at the Cullen's and it was all still a dream. Carlisle ran in, "Redd are you okay?!"I looked around the room and I was on the floor bleeding from my leg, "Where is the blood coming from Carlisle, it won't stop! Help me!" he ran over to me and turned me over on my back, "You sleep walked and fell through the glass table, just calm down, Esme! Come get me a hot towel, Edward! Can you handle blood now?!" Edward yelled back, "Yes, why?!" Carlisle yelled back, "Redd fell through the glass table, we need to move her off the ground." He ran into the room, and helped me off the ground, I screamed out in agony. They laid me carefully on the bed, " Get my bag!" I looked at him, then I blacked out.

When I woke Carlisle and Edward were talking, "Carlisle? Edward?" I sat up and Edward smiled and walked out, "Redd you lost a lot of blood okay and we sewed you up in time, Edward noticed something that technically makes you his daughter instead of Jacob's." I gaped "Well what would that be?" he smiled, "You have his eyes before he got contacts and his hair color." He smiled and got up, "Then that makes you my grandfather." He smiled and said," Yes it dose. But I am not your sister's grandfather. Okay I'm only yours." I smiled and nodded, then my father walked in. "How is she Carlisle?" he smiled, "Great." I patted the chair next to the bed, he walked over, "Hello my dear how are you feeling?" I looked at the wall and said, "Good I found you and it makes it all better." He laughed, "Good, now how to get you home without Bella noticing your limp." I sighed and picked up the pillow my laptop was on, before Carlisle took it. "I could pretend to be dead, you know like Romeo and Juliet." He sighed, " No my love, I don't think that would go over well." I laughed, he smiled, "Can you drive?" I looked at my leg, "No! I can't." he smiled, "Okay I'll drive." Then I remembered that mom and Jake wouldn't be home for a week, "Dad! I can stay here mom and Jake are out of town and won't be home for a week!" he turned around with a shocked look on his face, "You called me dad." I laughed, if it affected him that much what would he do if I said I love you? He smiled and added, "I'm glad you can forgive me." I smiled and nodded.

That night everyone was walking around trying to figure out what they were going to do and I was in the middle of it all so that was the most oddest thing a person ever saw four vampires running around trying to help a human girl. Redd Renesmee Black was my name and now it will be Redd Renesmee Cullen, yep RRC I smiled knowing that dad couldn't read my thoughts! He walked over to 

me, "Redd do you know how to get back home through the woods?" I looked at him in an awed look, "Yes I know how to get back home and _I_ can go alone." He nodded and smiled.

**Whoa that is a lot of typing, well let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
